wavepediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Libros
Lista de libros relacionados con la New Wave. 12 Days On The Road: The Sex Pistols And America 24 Hour Party People (Tony Wilson) 33 1/3 45 (Bill Drummond) 1988: The New Wave Punk Rock Explosion Accompanying The Police Adam And The Ants (Judy & Fred Vermorel) Adam And The Ants (Chris Welch) Adam And The Ants: Annual 1983 Adam And The Ants: Superstar (John Tobler) Adam Ant: Stand & Deliver (The Autobiography) The Official Adam Ant Story Agents Of Anarchy (Tony Scrivener) ¡Ahora!¡No Mañana!: Los Mods En La Nueva Ola Española (1975-1985) The Alarm (Rick Taylor) Alaska (Mario Vaquerizo) Alaska Y Otras Historias De La Movida Marc Almond: The Last Star American Hardcore: A Tribal History An Ideal for Living: An History Of Joy Division Anarchy And The Swindle: The History Of The Sex Pistols Laurie Anderson (RoseLee Golberg) Babylon's Burning: From Punk To Grunge Bad Seed: The Biography Of Nick Cave The Band Crime: Punk77 Revisited (James Stark) Banned In DC: Photos And Anecdotes From The DC Punk Underground (79-85) Barefaced Lies And Boogie-Woogie Boasts (Jools Holland) The Best Of Smash Hits (Mark Frith) Between A Heart And A Rock Place (Pat Benatar) Black Vinyl White Powder (Simon Napier-Bell) Blank Generation Revisited: The Early Days Of Punk Rock Blight At The End Of The Funnel Blitzed!: The Autobiography Of Steve Strange Blondie (Lester Bangs) Blondie: From Punk To The Present (A Pictorial History) Blondie: Headliners (Fred Schruers) Blondie: Unseen 1976-1980 Bola Y Cadena: 20 Años De Explosión Mod Bomp!: Saving The World One Record At A Time The Boomtown Rats: Having Their Picture Taken Boy George And Culture Club (Maria David) Boy George And Culture Club (Wayne Robins) Boy George And Culture Club (Richard Rosenfeld) Broken Music: A Memoir (Sting) Burning Britain: The History Of U.K. Punk 1980-1984 Kate Bush (Rob Jovanovic) Kate Bush: A Visual Documentary Kate Bush: The Whole Story Buzzcocks: The Complete History David Byrne (American Originals Series) Cabaret Voltaire: The Art Of The Sixth Sense Tino Casal: Más Allá Del Embrujo CBGB & OMFUG: Thirty Years From The Home Of Underground Rock Cheetah Chrome: A Dead Boy's Tale From The Front Lines Of Punk Rock Cinderella's Big Score: Women Of The Punk And Indie Underground The Clash (Bob Gruen) The Clash (Modern Icons) The Clash: The Complete Guide To Their Music The Clash: Last Gang In Town The Clash: Rat Patrol From Fort Bragg The Clash: Return Of The Last Gang In Town The Clash: Rock Retrospectives The Clash: Strummer + Jones + Simonon + Headon The Clash Talking Clash City Showdown (Christopher Knowles) Cockney Reject (Jeff Turner & Garry Bushel) Complicated Shadows: The Life And Music Of Elvis Costello Confusion Is Next: The Sonic Youth Story Elvis Costello (Krista Reese) Elvis Costello: A Biography (Tony Clayton-Lea) Elvis Costello: The Illustrated Disco-Biography Elvis Costello: A Man Out Of Time Elvis Costello: The Music Makers Elvis Costello Story (Mick St. Michael) The Cramps: Hermosos Monstruos The Cramps: A Short History of Rock'n'Roll Psychosis Crass Tienen Una Bomba A Cultural Dictionary Of Punk, 1974-1982 Culture Clash: Dread Meets Punk Rockers Culture Club: When Cameras Go Crazy Culture Club Special (John Kercher) The Cure: Ten Imaginary Years The Cure: A Visual Documentary Dance Of Days: Two Decades Of Punk In The Nation's Capital The Day The Country Died: A History Of Anarcho Punk 1980-1984 Death To Trad Rock (John Robb) The Definitive Story Of CBGB: The Home Of U.S. Punk Depeche Mode (Silvia Grijalba) Depeche Mode (Dave Thomas) Depeche Mode: de A a Z (Bertrand Dermoncourt) Depeche Mode: de A a Z (Mass Market) Depeche Mode: The Alan Cross Guide (audio-book) Depeche Mode: The Biography (Steve Malins) Depeche Mode: Éthique Synthétique (Sébastien Michaud) Depeche Mode: Some Great Reward (Dave Thompson) Depeche Mode: Strangers (Anton Corbijn) Depeche Mode: Stripped (Jonathan Miller) Depeche Mode Discography (Alphascript Publishing) Designed By Peter Saville Dexys Midnight Runners: Young Soul Rebels DIY: The Rise Of Lo-fi Culture (Amy Spencer) Document And Eyewitness: An Intimate History Of Rough Trade Duran Duran (Maria David) Duran Duran (Toby Goldstein) Duran Duran (Cynthia Kent) Duran Duran (William Simmons) Duran Duran: Book Of Words Duran Duran: Notorious (The Unauthorised Biography) Duran Duran: Their Story Duran Duran: Unseen... (Photographs 1979-82) Duran Duran Scrapbook Ian Dury: The Definitive Biography Ian Dury & the Blockheads: Song By Song A Dysfunctional Success: The Wreckless Eric Manual Empire Mede: The Handy Parka Pocket Guide To All Things Mod! The Encyclopaedia Of Classic Eighties Pop (Daniel Blythe) The Encyclopedia Of Punk (Brian Cogan) England's Dreaming: Anarchy, Sex Pistols, Punk Rock And Beyond The England's Dreaming Tapes Eurythmics (Tony Jasper) Eurythmics: The Definitive Biography Everybody's Scene: The Story Of Connecticut's Anthrax Club Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa Fa: The Adventures Of Talking Heads In The 20th Century Factory Records: The Complete Graphic Album Factory: The Story Of The Record Label The Fall (Mick Middles & Mark E. Smith) The Fall: A User's Guide The Fall(en): Life In And Out Of Britain's Most Insane Group Forming: The Early Days Of L.A. Punk Fotoreportage23: In Search Of Ian Curtis Frankie Goes to Hollywood (Dean Anthony) Frankie Goes To Hollywood (Iain Blair) Frankie Goes To Hollywood Special (Grandreams) Frankie Say: The Rise Of Frankie Goes To Hollywood From Joy Division To New Order From The Velvets To The Voidoids: The Birth Of American Punk Rock From Staple Guns To Thumbtacks: Flyer Art From The 1982-1995 New Orleans Punk & Hardcore Scene Fucked Up + Photocopied: Instant Art Of The Punk Rock Movement Gang Of Four: Damaged Gods Génération New Wave: U2, The Cure, Depeche Mode Ricky Gervais: The Story So Far Get In The Van: On The Road With Black Flag Gimme Something Better (Jack Boulware) The Glamour Chase: The Maverick Life Of Billy Mackenzie God Save The Sex Pistols (Gavin Walsh) Going Underground: American Punk 1979-1992 Goodbye 20th Century: A Biography Of Sonic Youth The Great Rock'n'Roll Swindle (Michael Moorcock) The Guinness Whos's Who Of Indie And New Wave The Hacienda: How Not To Run A Club Harmony In My Head (Steve Diggle) Hardcore California: A History Of Punk And New Wave Deborah Harry: Platinum Blonde (Cathay Che) Head-On / Repossessed (Julian Cope) The Heebie-Jeebies At CBGB's: A Secret History Of Jewish Punk Hey Ho Let's Go: The Story Of The Ramones Hip Priest: The Story Of Mark E. Smith And The Fall House Of Fun: The Story Of Madness The Human League: Perfect Pop Husker Du: The Story Of The Noise-Pop Pioneers Who Launched Modern Rock I Know This Much: From Soho To Spandau I Slept With Joey Ramone: A Family Memoir I Swear I Was There: The Gig That Changed The World I Was A Teenage Sex Pistol (Glen Matlock) I'll Be Watching You: Inside The Police 1980-83 (Andy Summers) I'm Coming To Take You To Lunch: A Fantastic Tale Of Boys, Booze And How Wham! Were Sold To China If I Was...: The Autobiography (Midge Ure) In Between Days: An Armchair Guide To The Cure Independence Days: The Story Of UK Independent Record Labels Industrial Evolution: Through The Eighties With Cabaret Voltaire Industrial Revolution (Dave Thompson) Inner City Sound: Punk And Post-Punk In Australia, 1976-1985 Inside Duran Duran (Robyn Flans) Insight: Martin Gore & Depeche Mode (Ein Porträt) INXS: Story To Story (The Official Autobiography) Joe Jackson: A Cure For Gravity The Jam (Sagrario Luna) The Jam: A Beat Concerto Japan: Sons Of Pioneers (Fin Costello) The Jesus And Mary Chain: A Musical Biography Joan Jett (Todd Oldham) Joy Division (Kevin Cummins) Joy Division: Piece By Piece (Paul Morley) Joy Division And The Making Of "Unknown Pleasures" Joy Division & New Order: Entre Tinieblas Joy Division & New Order: Pleasures And Wayward Distractions Just Kids (Patti Smith) Kicking Against The Pricks: An Armchair Guide To Nick Cave Kicking Up A Racket: The Story Of Stiff Little Fingers 1977-1983 Last Gang In Town: The Story And Myth Of The Clash Legend Of A Rock Star: The Last Testament Of Dee Dee Ramone Legends Of Punk: Photos From The Vault Let Fury Have The Hour: The Punk Rock Politics Of Joe Strummer Lexicon Devil: The Fast Times And Short Life Of Darby Crash And The Germs Like Punk Never Happened: Culture Club And The New Pop Lipstick Traces (Greil Marcus) Live At The Masque: Nightmare In Punk Alley London's Burning: True Adventures On The Front Lines Of Punk 1976-1977 Love Is a Mix Tape: Life And Loss, One Song At A Time Lowdown: The Story Of Wire The Lurkers: God's Lonely Men John Lydon: Stories Of Johnny (A Compendium Of Thoughts On The Icon Of An Era) John Lydon: The Sex Pistols, Pil & Anti-Celebrity Mad About The Boy: Life And Times Of Boy George And Culture Club Magazine (Helen Chase) Make The Music Go Bang!: The Early L.A. Punk Scene Making Tracks: The Rise Of Blondie Manchester: Looking For The Light Through The Pouring Rain Margrave Of The Marshes (John Peel) Malcolm McLaren (Ian Macleay) Meetings With Morrissey Memoirs Of A Geezer: Music, Mayhem, Life (Jah Wobble) Metal Box: Stories From John Lydon's Public Image Limited George Michael (Arturo Blay) Mission In Motion: Inside Simple Minds The Modfather: My Life With Paul Weller Morrissey (Johnny Rogan) Morrissey: The Pageant Of His Bleeding Heart Morrissey: Scandal & Passion Morrissey & Marr: The Severed Alliance Morrissey In Conversation: The Essential Interviews Morrissey In His Own Words Mozipedia: The Encyclopaedia Of Morrissey And The Smiths Mr. Cool's Dream: The Complete History Of The Style Council Mr. Manchester And The Factory Girl: The Story Of Tony And Lindsay Wilson A Multitude Of Sins (Hugh Cornwell) Music For Vagabonds: The Tuxedomoon Chronicles Música Y Cerveza (Javier Abad) My Amazing Adventures With The Sex Pistols (Dave Goodman) The Name Of This Book Is Talking Heads Neon Angel: A Memoir Of A Runaway Die Neue Dutsche Welle (Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf) Never Enough: The Story Of The Cure Never Mind The Bollocks: Here's The Sex Pistols Never Stop: The Echo & The Bunnymen Story New Romantics: The Look (Dave Rimmer) New Wave & Post Punk: 1978-1984 (Juan Corral) New Wave Explosion (Myles Palmer) New York Noise: Art And Music From The New York Underground 1978-88 New York Rocker: My Life In The Blank Generation No Focus: Punk On Film (Chris Barber) No More Heroes: A Complete History Of UK Punk From 1976 To 1980 No Wave (Marc Masters) No Wave: Post-Punk. Underground. New York. 1976-1980 The North Will Rise Again: Manchester Music City 1976-1996 La Nueva Música: Del Industrial Al Tecno-Pop Gary Numan: The Authorised Biography Gary Numan: Praying To The Aliens (An Autobiography) Numan By Computer O.M.D.: Messages The Official Punk Rock Book Of Lists The Olivetti Chronicles (John Peel) On The Road With The Ramones One Train Later: A Memoir (Andy Summers) Only Anarchists Are Pretty: The Early Days Of The Sex Pistols Original Rude Boy: From Borstal To The Specials Our Band Could Be Your Life: Scenes From The American Indie Underground 1981-1991 Our Generation: The Punk And Mod Children Of Sheffield, Rotherham And Doncaster 1976-1985 Out Of Control: Punk Rock At The Doncaster Outlook And Rotherham Windmill 1976-1978 Painful But Fabulous: The Life And Art Of Genesis P-Orridge Panic Attack!: Art In The Punk Years Party Out Of Bounds: The B-52's, R.E.M. And The Kids Who Rocked Athens, Georgia Passion Is A Fashion: The Real Story Of The Clash John Peel (Mick Wall) John Peel: A Life In Music The Philosophy Of Punk: More Than Noise Picture This: Debbie Harry And Blondie Please Kill Me: The Uncensored Oral History Of Punk Police Annual 1982 Police Confidential (Danny Quatrochi) The Police (Toni Carbó) The Police (Sergio D'Alesio) The Police (Lynn Goldsmith) The Police 1978-1983 (Lynn Goldsmith) The Police: Canzoni Foto Spartiti The Police: El Grupo Que Cambio La Historia Del Rock The Police: L'Historia Bandido The Police: Imagenes Y Canciones The Police: Música De Nuestro Tiempo The Police: Photos 1979-1981 (Didi Zill) The Police: A Visual Documentary By Miles The Police Chronicles The Police Et Sting (Christophe Crénel) The Police In Japan The Police Released Por Favor Mátame: La Historia Oral Del Punk The Pretenders (Eduardo Guillot) Pretty In Punk: Girl's Gender Resistance In A Boy's Subculture Pretty Vacant: A History Of Punk The Psychedelic Furs: Beautiful Chaos Psychic Confusion: The Sonic Youth Story Pulp (Juan De Ribera) Punk (DK Publishing) Punk: 20th Century Rock & Roll (Dave Thompson) Punk: The Definitive Record Of A Revolution Punk: The Illustrated History Of A Music Revolution Punk: Loud, Young & Snotty (The Stories Behind the Songs) Punk: The Whole Story Punk '77: An Inside Look At The San Francisco Rock'n'Roll Scene Punk 365 Post Punk Diary 1980-1982 Punk Diary: 1970-1979 Punk Diary: The Ultimate Trainspotter's Guide To Underground Rock, 1970-1982 Punk on 45: Revolutions On Vinyl 1976-79 Punk Pioneers: When Punk Was Fun Punk Rock: An Oral History Punk Rock: So What? (The Cultural Legacy Of Punk) Punk Rock Fun Time Activity Book (Aye Jay) The Q Book Of Punk Legends R.E.M.: Biografía Completa (Carlos Monty) R.E.M.: Talk About The Passion (An Oral History) Radio Silence: A Selected Visual History Of American Hardcore Music Ramones (Chip Dayton) Ramones (Dick Porter) Ramones: An American Band Ramones: The Complete Twisted History Ramones: Interviews Los Ramones: Demasiado Duros Para Morir Remarks: The Story Of R.E.M. Renegade: The Lives And Tales Of Mark E. Smith The Replacements: All Over But The Shouting (An Oral History) Revival Mod 1974-1988: Historia De Un Renacer A Riot Of Our Own: Night And Day With The Clash Rip It Up And Start Again: Postpunk 1978-1984 Rock-Ola: El Templo De La Movida The Roxy London WC2: A Punk History The Rough Guide To Punk (Al Spicer) Rough Trade (Rob Young) Rotten: No Irish, No Blacks, No Dogs Route 19 Revisited: The Clash and 'London Calling' Saint Morrissey: A Portrait Of This Charming Man By An Alarming Fan Satellite Sex Pistols Search And Destroy: The Authoritative Guide To Punk Culture The Secret History Of Kate Bush (& The Strange Art Of Pop) The Secret Life Of A Teenage Punk Rocker: The Chronicles Of Andy Blade Sent From Coventry: The Chequered Past Of Two Tone Sex & Drugs & Rock'n'Roll: The Life Of Ian Dury Sex Pistols (Brian Southall) Sex Pistols: 90 Days At EMI Sex Pistols: Day By Day Sex Pistols: The Inside Story Sex Pistols: Rex Archives (Jeff Bench) Sex Pistols File Sex Pistols Reader (John Luerssen) Les Sex Pistols: L'Histoire Du Groupe En Chair Et En Cire The Sex Pistols Retrospective Shadowplayers: The Rise & Fall Of Factory Records El Sid : Saint Vicious (David Dalton) Sid's Way: The Life And Death Of Sid Vicious Sid Vicious: No One Is Innocent Sid Vicious: Rock'n'Roll Star Sid Vicious: Too Fast To Live, Too Young To Die Simple Minds (Sir Richard Francis Bourbon) Simple Minds (Adam Sweeting) Simple Minds: Glittering Prizes (Dave Thomas) Simple Minds: The Race Is The Prize Simple Minds: A Visual Documentary Siouxsie And The Banshees: Photo Book (Ray Stevenson) Ska'd For Life: A Personal Journey With The Specials Mark E. Smith And The Fall: Art, Music And Politics Patti Smith: An Unauthorized Biography Robert Smith: The Cure And Wishful Thinking The Smiths (Luis Troquel) The Smiths: Songs That Saved Your Life The Smiths & Morrissey (Jesús y Victor Malsonando) 'Sniffin' Glue' And Other Rock'n'Roll Habits Sober Living For The Revolution: Hardcore Punk, Straight Edge And Radical Politics Soft Cell: The Authorised Biography (Simon Tebbutt) Song And Circumstance: The Work Of David Byrne From Talking Heads To The Present Sonic Transmission: Television Sonic Youth (Rafa Cervera) Sonic Youth: Sensational Fix The Specials: You're Wondering Now Spray Paint The Walls: The Story Of Black Flag Squeeze: Song By Song Stairway To Nowhere (Luke James) Standing In Two Circles: The Collected Works Of Boyd Rice Stiff: The Story Of A Record Label Stiff Little Fingers: Song By Song Sting (Christopher Sandford) Sting And The Police (Rock'n'Roll Favorites) Sting And The Police (Ray Nikart) Sting Et Le Groupe Police (Cohen Barney) Michael Stipe: The Biography (Rob Jovanovic) The Story Of A Band Called The Human League The Story Of Crass (George Berger) Straight (Boy George) Straight Edge: Clean-Living Youth, Hardcore Punk And Social Change Straight Edge: The Subculture Redefining Sex, Drugs And Rock'n'Roll Straightedge Youth: Complexity And Contradictions of A Subculture Strange Boat: Mike Scott And The Waterboys Strange Things Happen: A Life with The Police, Polo And Pygmies (Stewart Copeland) The Stranglers: Song By Song Joe Strummer And The Legend Of The Clash Subculture: The Meaning Of Style Suicide: No Compromise Bernard Sumner: Confusion (Joy Division, Electronic And New Order Vs. the World) David Sylvian: The Last Romantic Tainted Life: The Autobiography (Marc Almond) Take It To The Limit Talking Heads (Jerome David) Talking Heads (Rock Pop Catedra) Talking Heads: The Band & Their Music Talking Heads: Once In A Lifetime (The Stories Behind Every Song) Talking To Girls About Duran Duran (Rob Sheffield) Tape Delay: Confessions From The Eighties Underground Tears For Fears (Philip Kamin) Tears For Fears: Tales From The Big Chair This Ain't No Disco: New Wave Album Covers This Is Our Generation Calling!: Punk And Mod In And Around Sheffield (The Conclusion) This Must Be The Place: The Adventures Of Talking Heads In The 20th Century Thompson Twin: An '80s Memoir (Michael White) The Thompson Twins: An Odd Couple Johnny Thunders: In Cold Blood To Cut A Long Story Short (Tony Hadley) Torn Apart: The Life Of Ian Curtis Total Madness Totally Wired: Post-Punk Interviews And Overviews Touch And Go: The Complete Hardcore Punk Zine '79-'83 Touching From A Distance: Ian Curtis And Joy Division A Tourist's Guide To Japan (Arthur A Pitt) Trouble In The Camera Club (Don Pyle) The Trouser Press Guide To New Wave Records True Faith: An Armchair Guide To New Order Turquoise Days: The Weird World Of Echo & The Bunnymen Typical Girls?: The Story Of The Slits Treat Me Like Dirt: An Oral History Of Punk In Toronto And Beyond 1977-1981 True: The Autobiography Of Martin Kemp U2: The Ultimate Encyclopedia (Mark Chatterton) Ultravox: In Their Own Words Up Yours!: A Guide To UK Punk, New Wave And Early Post-Punk Vacant: A Diary Of The Punk Years 1976-1979 Vicious: The Art Of Dying Young Vicious: Too Fast To Live Virgin: A History Of Virgin Records The Virgin Encyclopedia Of Eighties Music The Virgin Encyclopedia Of Indie & New Ware Waiting For Kate Bush (John Mendelssohn) Walking On The Moon: The Untold Story Of The Police And The Rise Of New Wave Rock We Are Devo!: Are We Not Men? We Got the Neutron Bomb: The Untold Story Of L.A. Punk We're Desperate: The Punk Rock Photography Of Jim Jocoy Paul Weller: The Changing Man Paul Weller: En La Diana Paul Weller: My Ever Changing Moods Wham! (Chris Crocker) Wham! (Darlene Fredricks) Wham! (Bruno Hizer) Wham!: In Their Own Words Wham!: The Official Biography (Luke Crampton) Wham!: Young and Gunning Wham! Confidential (Johnny Rogan) Wham! The Death Of A Supergroup (Johnny Rogan) Wham! Special (John Kercher) Wheels Out Of Gear: 2 Tone, The Specials And A World In Flame Who Killed Martin Hannett?: The Story Of Factory Records' Musical Magician Who's New Wave In Music: An Illustrated Encyclopedia, 1976-1982 (The First Wave) Why Be Something That You're Not: Detroit Hardcore 1979-1985 Why Pamper Life's Complexities?: Essays On The Smiths The Wicked Ways Of Malcolm McLaren Wild Boy: My Life In Duran Duran Wire: Everybody Loves A History Wire: Exploded Views Wreckers of Civilisation XTC: Chalkills And Children Paul Young (John Merrill) Paul Young Special (Grandreams)